


A puddle of water can't hold me close baby.

by Phantomhive



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, And Zayn is a Black Cat, Baby is born, Christmas Fluff, Dahlia Flower, Domestic Fluff, Flower Crowns, Fluff and Angst, Harry as a Florist, Harry is a Wolf, Hospital, Hybrid Harry, Hybrid Louis, Hybrid Zayn, Hybrids, Louis as a Mommy, M/M, Merry Christmas, Mint Ice Cream, Pink Dahlia, Shifter, Snowman, Teeths everywhere, alternative universe, baby drool everywhere, louis is a fox
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomhive/pseuds/Phantomhive
Summary: "Ya pequeña bola de nieve," lo mece Harry levantándose y mirando a Louis por respuestas. Louis le muestra su dedo indice, indicándole que espere, Harry le regala una sonrisa y se voltea hacia la gran ventana desnuda con el bebé en sus brazos. "Shh, tu madre no quiso asustarte. Shh, duerme Aiden."Louis cuelga el teléfono y trata de no llorar fuerte. Porque ese hombre extraño, es un agradable sujeto que hace que su recién nacido se duerma mientras él sufre en silencio porque los medicamentos están dejando de hacer efecto y su pancita comienza a doler jodidamente.(o donde Louis esta embarazado y es navidad, y Harry es un florista que lo ayuda a pesar que Louis sólo le grita incoherencias.)





	1. Explicación.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Malphite_Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malphite_Boy/gifts).



> ¡Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo también pequeños tulipanes! 
> 
> No lloren que es navidad.... hahaha. Espero que les guste este OS navideño que he preparado para todos ustedes con todo mi amor.
> 
>  
> 
> ¡Kudos y comentarios positivos!
> 
> El título lo saque de la canción [Snowman](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J_QGZspO4gg) de Sia

Voy a hacer una explicación muy fácil y corta para este mundo de Shifters o cambia formas.

Si este género no les es conocido, básicamente se trata de una raza capaz de asumir dos formas: humana y animal, a esto se le suma la transmutación y dependiendo del control que se ejerce sobre ellos se puede transformar completamente o solo cambiar algunas partes (orejas, garras, dientes, cola, etc.)

Como autora, me tomo ciertas libertades a la hora de definir este mundo a mi gusto:

—En este universo, las personas pueden mutar a cualquier animal, y según las herencias familiares pueden ser todos un mismo animal; Si en la familia todos son de razas de animales felinos es poco probable que un hijo sea un ave o conejo por ejemplo.

—En relaciones pueden estar con cualquiera, pero al procrear y tener familia no se puede mezclar eh, un lobo con un ave (¿se entiende?). A menos que adopten un híbrido legalmente ya que pueden engendran un individuo que genéticamente puede llegar a ser frágil e inestable.

 

 

 


	2. You are my home, my home for all seasons

 

❈ ❈ ❈

 

Louis está comiendo helado de menta por la calle en navidad cuando siente que su pancita comienza a doler mucho. Luego siente mojada su ropa interior. Rompió fuente y comienza a llorar asustado.

"Mierda." Solloza asustado y deja que caiga el helado al suelo. Louis no se preocupa porque tiene helado en su cara y suéter de navidad. Realmente no pensó que pasaría eso. No en la calle donde todos corren por sus regalos y alimentos para navidad.

Louis mira a todos lados en busca de ayuda y pasa la calle para entrar a una tienda de flores que está algo despejada. Abre las puertas y sostiene su hinchado vientre mientras llora más fuerte. Las mujeres que se encuentran en el local lo miran alarmadas por la cantidad de feromonas que suelta el pequeño chico con orejas de zorro.

"¿Qué pasa aquí?" Pregunta una voz masculina grave y las piernas de Louis flaquean ante eso.

"Este chico esta llorando, señor." Dice una niña que va de la mano con su mamá.

"No soporto el dolor y creo que me estoy meando" Exclama. Y escucha una risita.

El hombre pasa entre las mujeres y posa sus manos en el delantal mientras se inclina y mira fijamente las felpudas orejas de Louis y luego sus ojos.

"Soy Harry, y estoy seguro de que no te estás haciendo pipí, sólo es que estás rompiendo fuente."

"Maldita sea, se siente cómo si me estuviera haciendo." Se retuerce y llora más.

"Bien, necesito que alguien llame una ambulancia a menos que alguna de las presentes sea partera." Dice como si fuera simple. _Es simple_ , dice una voz en la cabeza de Louis.

La mujer que sostiene a su rubia hija saca el celular y llama exclamando todo, recita dirección y características de Louis.

Louis deja de prestar atención a su alrededor. Admira entre su dolor al hombre de rulos que mientras despacha a las mujeres de sus pedidos le brinda agua y lo cuida, hasta que solo quedan ellos dos. Louis se acomoda en el suelo mejor y acaricia su pancita rezando para que su hijo espere un poco más. Pero no pasa, porque mientras el hombre de rulos, ojos verdes y aroma fuerte se acerca sin el delantal, Louis siente dolores jodidamente horribles en todo su cuerpo. Siente más mojado su leggings y llora asustado.

Louis alza la vista y ve al hombre casi encima suyo sonriéndole mientras se recoje el cabello.

"¿¡Donde está la condenada ambulancia?!"

"Tranquilo pequeña Dalia."

Antes de que Louis replique algo, hombres de blanco con una camilla lo atienden y lo suben a la ambulancia, con Harry mirando todo. Le ponen oxígeno extra y le preguntan por su nombre.

"¿Tiene pareja para que lo espere en el hospital?" Pregunta uno de ellos.

"Eh-" se atraganta con su saliva poniéndose colorado con sus orejas y cola de zorro moviéndose inquietas que aparecieron de la nada, él no sabe que responder.

"Yo soy su novio." Responde Harry sentándose dentro de la ambulancia luego de cerrar corriendo la floristería. "Mi nombre es Harry Styles." Dice mientras acomoda la mano de Louis entre las suyas.

"Muy bien, entonces vamos. Manten la calma Louis que todo saldrá bien."

❈

Nunca le digas a un embarazado que mantenga la calma porque lo primero que hará es gritar y maldecir como marinero. O bueno, no hagas eso con Louis.

Sentando en la camilla, con la bata y Harry _el-chico-de-flores-que-es-un-lobo_ a su lado sosteniendo su mano, Louis cree que debería de llamar a su compañero de piso Zayn, para avisarle de que no ha muerto aún. Siempre que sale, desde que le anuncio que estaba embarazado, Zayn le hizo prometer que le avisara de que estaba vivo cada tres horas.

Exagerado pero le ha servido y nunca dirá eso en voz alta. Cuando Louis sale del apartamento Zayn aprovecha y fuma todo lo que puede como una chimenea en potencia mientras está sentado en las escaleras de incendios con el celular en su bolsillo.

Unas mujeres lo llevan al quirófano y Harry no se aparta de su lado, acariciando su frente y dedicándole sonrisas con hoyuelos todo lo que puede. Así que cuando una enfermera cierra el camino de Harry de repente excusándose con que "es mejor que la pareja espera afuera, por seguridad", eso no agrada ninguno de los dos sin importar que no se habían visto nunca en sus vidas sino hasta hace tres horas.

"No me importa. Yo entro con él." Dice firme.

"Déjenlo entrar." Louis dice en tono lastimero con sus orejas apareciendo y agachandose a la vez. "Por favor."

Así que entran los dos y comienza todo.

 ❈

Cuando Louis abre los ojos y ve un arreglo de flores gigante cerca suyo, suspira.

"¿Hola-?"  Pregunta levantándose y un bulto gigante que estaba contra la pared se acerca a él rápido, tocándole el pecho indicándole que se recuéstese de nuevo. "Pero-"

"Te harás daño. Quédate quieto, pequeña Dalia." Susurra Harry.

Louis suspira y alza la mirada. Harry sostiene como si fuera cristal un pequeño bulto entre sus grandes y tatuados brazos. Lo mueve suave, con delicadeza y le sonríe brillante.

Louis se emociona por su bebé.

"Harry," el llamado deja de jugar con las manos del recién nacido y mira a Louis. "¿Puedo cargar a mi bebé?"

"¡Oh claro! ¡Perdón! Toma Lou" se sienta en la cama y con sumo cuidado pasa el bebé a los brazos de Louis. Louis sonríe y no nota que está llorando hasta que la mano de Harry limpia sus lágrimas.

"Es tan bello." Susurra. Da besitos a la pequeña cabecita que se asoma entre todas la mantas que lo cubren.

"¿Como se llama? El doctor me pregunto ya que tú te habías desmayado al final-"

"¿No lo alcancé a escuchar llorar?"

"Apenas soltó un sollozo, tu apretaste mi mano horriblemente fuerte y te desmayaste. Pensé lo peor, aunque el monitor contaba tus latidos normales."

" _Aiden_."

"¿Qué?"

Louis mira a Harry sonriente asintiendo mientras mueve a su Bebé ya dormido.

"Ese será su nombre."  
  


Media hora después de una corta siesta, Louis despierta y encuentra a Harry sentado en un estrecho sofá con Aiden entre sus brazos cerca suyo.

"¿No deberías de estar trabajando?" Pregunta brusco haciendo sobresaltar a Harry.

"¿Y donde esta tu pareja?" Pregunta a cambio.

"Touché." Responde Louis inclinándose. "¿Me prestas tu teléfono? Creo que perdí el mío y tengo que hacer unas llamadas."

"Claro, no hay problema."

Louis marca el número de su madre de memoria y espera, vuelve a marcar y cuando piensa que Jay no a contestar una dulce voz lo sorprende.

"¿Quién es?"

"¿Lottie? Cariño soy Louis, ¿mamá está?"

"¡Louis!" Exclama alegre "Zayn ha estado llamando frenético, preguntando por tu jodido culo y-"

" _¡Lottie, vocabulario! pásamelo._ "

Louis mira como Harry sonríe a Aiden y se pregunta como fue que se encariño con su hijo tan rápido. _Podría ser un psicópata altamente funcional,_ pensó y soltó una carcajada incrédulo.

"Louis, hijo, ¿qué es tan gracioso en esta situación?"

"Nada madre, estaba pensando en algo.... ¿todos bien por allá? "

"Si, Lou. ¿y tú? ¿ya llamaste a Zayn o esperas a que ese gato gruña en mi puerta hasta el cansancio?"

"Es-eso hare a pe-penas te cuelgue, Jay- madre." dice soltando fuertes carcajadas, haciendo que Aiden despierte y comience a sollozar.

"Ya pequeña bola de nieve," lo mece Harry levantándose y mirando a Louis por respuestas. Louis le muestra su dedo indice, indicándole que espere, Harry le regala una sonrisa y se voltea hacia la gran ventana desnuda con el bebé en sus brazos. "Shh, tu madre no quiso asustarte. Shh, duerme Aiden."

Louis cuelga a su madre y trata de no llorar fuerte. Porque ese hombre extraño, es un agradable sujeto que hace que su recién nacido se duerma mientras él sufre en silencio porque los medicamentos están dejando de hacer efecto y su pancita comienza a doler jodidamente.

Se queda dormido con Aiden entre sus brazos y con un susurro de Harry diciéndole que regresará pronto.

 

Louis se sobresalta cuando la puerta es abierta fuertemente haciendo que algunas partes de su cuerpo hibriden a zorro.

"¿Pero quien es este psicópata que cuida de tu puerta?" Zayn entra como un rayo y por poco aplasta al bebé en el intento de abrazar a Louis. "¿Lou, estas bien?"

"Eres un gato." Dice Harry cerrando la puerta. Señala a Zayn mientras mira a Louis. "¿Él es tu pareja?"

"No. Harry-"

"Tiene nombre entonces, soy Zayn. Compañero de piso y media madre de Louis." Dice estrechando la mano de Harry sin preguntar, fuerte y con una agria sonrisa en la cara pero su gesto se suaviza cuando se dirige a Louis. "¿Cómo fue la cesárea? ¿Te duele mucho? Estoy casi seguro de que el efecto de los medicamentos ya habrá pasado."

"Zayn. Cállate."

"Louis, ¿necesitas que llame a un doctor?" Le pregunta Harry mirándolo nervioso.

"Si que lo necesita." Responde Zayn abriendo la puerta. "Corre lobo, busca ayuda para el pequeño zorro."

Harry sin decir nada sale corriendo en busca de un doctor o enfermera, dejando a solas a Louis y Zayn.

"¿Quién demonios es él? ¿Cómo es que conseguiste pareja en una tarde que se suponía que era solo de helado? ¿Y como se llama el querubín?" Explota Zayn sentándose en la cama, Louis se levanta un poco y lo abraza por la cintura, oliendo la camisa de Zayn.

_Sudor, nervios, perfume, menta y tabaco._

"Hueles como siempre." Dice simple. Zayn bufa  negando y Louis suelta una risita. "Harry es florista. Rompí fuente cerca de su tienda." comienza a hablar lento ante la atenta mirada del curioso gato. 

❈

Una semana en observación, comida de hospital que con el tiempo se vuelve asquerosa, Zayn cuidándolo en las noches negando abandonarlos y Harry trayendo flores mientras lo cuida en el día, es lo que se vuelve una rutina corta. Louis podría haber enloquecido, pero no podía cuando tenía a un pequeño obligándolo a darle de comer todo el día.

Y aunque Louis le agradeció de todo corazón, y le pidió que lo dejara, Harry negó sonriéndole como el estúpido que era. Un dulce tonto.

Cuando le dan el aviso de alta, Louis sin mentir cogió a Aiden, la pañalera y salió corriendo de ahí. Con Harry y un montón de flores en sus brazos persiguiéndolo.

"Deja te llevo a tu casa."

"Ya has hecho mucho por mi, gracias lobo."

"Pequeña Dalia, no dejaré que camines solo con un bebé en tus brazos sin protección."

"Puedo solo, sabes."

"Déjame-"

"Ya has cuidadas de mi desde que entré a tu floristería como un maniaco en labor de parto, y no te has separado de mi en ningún segundo-"

"También me gustaría cortejarte si me dejas." Le interrumpe Harry. Ok, eso fue realmente de la tangente. Louis sin habla, trata de formular en vano palabras y Harry le sonríe con hoyuelos.

"P-pero ni nos conocemos bie-"

Harry acomoda algunos a cabello detrás de la oreja de Louis. "¿Que tiene de malo eso? Podemos conocernos durante el trayecto a tu apartamento. Además de que quiero pasar noche buena contigo..... s-si quieres y no interfiero en tus planes."

Louis derrotado, con Aiden dormido en sus brazos y una sonrisa en su cara asiente nervioso.

❈

"Bueno. Esta es mi casa que comparto con Z." Dice Louis dejando caer la pañalera. Camina hasta su habitación. "Harry, puedes- ¿donde estás?"

Se voltea y ve a Harry recostado en el marco de la puerta. "¿Que pasa?"

"No puedo entrar a tu espacio privado sin permiso."

Louis atónito ante eso, suelta una risa. "Venga, te doy permiso en ello. Ahora ayúdame a acomodar algunas sábanas y almohadas para que Aiden no se caiga."

Harry entra y acuna a Aiden en sus brazos mientras Louis desaparece en otra habitación y luego trae con él almohadones negros y esponjosos.

"Huelen a tabaco, no las pongas." Dice Harry. Louis las olfatea y las tira desde la puerta al sofá de la sala.

"Si tú lo dices." Carga y amasa cobijas nuevas y termina de hacer el nido pequeño para su bebé. "Ponlo ahí."

Harry lo coloca con sumo cuidado y luego organizan algunas almohadas en el suelo en caso de emergencias.

"Gracias. Eres tan lindo, lobo."

"No hay de que Dalia. Eres una buena madre y un lindo chico." Louis se sonroja y camina hasta la cocina.

"¿Quieres algo?"

"Deja que yo haga tu cena," replica Harry colocando sus manos en la cintura de Louis conduciéndolo hasta el pequeño sofá. "Estas muy reciente de tu operación."

_Igualmente no se cocinar aún,_ piensa Louis aliviado de cierta manera. "Gracias, Harry." Dice a cambio.

Harry silva suave melodías de canciones en la cocina mientras Louis habla con Jay por el teléfono de Harry, él no negó eso a Louis. Así que él sólo aprovecha esa oportunidad y al día siguiente irá a comprar un nuevo teléfono.

_Promesa_ , piensa mientras cuelga y llama a Zayn.

Cuando Zayn llega en la noche con el desgastado celular de Louis entre sus manos con un cigarro en los labios, Louis se levanta rápido pero Harry gruñe fuerte y arranca el cigarro de entre los carnosos labios del morocho dejándolo pasmado.

"Hay ahora un bebé en este piso."

"Lo sé, lo olvide por un segundo." murmura y se voltea con una sonrisa hacia Louis. "Mira lo que encontré en la tienda de tatuajes. Por suerte que nadie toca mis cosas en mi estación."

"Gracias. Estaba pensando en cómo me pagaría un nuevo teléfono." Zayn a cambio le regalan una sonrisa.

❈

Zayn cuida a Aiden mientras Louis ayuda a Harry en su tienda de flores. Camina y habla con los compradores para que todo resulte más fácil y aunque Louis no conozca mucho sobre flores, se esfuerza por no llamar rosas a los tulipanes.

Ha pasado más de un mes desde toda aquella locura y se siente en una gran deuda con Harry por todo lo que hizo- hace por él y su bebé, ni siquiera es el padre de Aiden pero el pequeño lo reconoce como tal.

El padre biológico nunca fue cariñoso con Louis, o le llevó todos los días una flor distinta cada vez. Ni lo besó en las mejillas para posteriormente preguntar si puede besar sus labios, nunca hizo para él una corona con pequeñas flores blancas. Nada de aquello que Harry hace para él.

Louis ni siquiera recuerda el nombre del padre biológico de Aiden. Pero eso ahora no tiene importancia.

Ahora que la noche se acerca, cierran la tienda y mientras Harry ordena todo antes de salir, Louis se convierte totalmente en un pequeño zorro naranja y comienza a correr por todos lados, y entre las piernas de Harry haciendo que él suelte risas y trate de atraparlo con sus manos. Pero Louis es rápido en su forma de Zorro.

"Así que jugaremos."

Harry se aparta sonriente y se prepara para convertirse en su animal.

Louis deja de correr por todos lados y mira pasmado al gigante lobo blanco que acaba de aparecer enfrente suyo. _Oh mi dios. Pero que grande es, y bello_. Piensa mientras Harry se acerca mirándolo con sus grandes ojos verdes.

Harry se tira encima de Louis y lo aplasta, luego con sus patas lo acomoda en su vientre y lo acaricia. Louis trata de acercarse más a las caricias y el calor que emerge del pelaje de Harry.

Un momento Louis se inclina y mira los ojos penetrantes de Harry y suelta un pequeño bufido, se inclina más para lamer las mejillas de Harry.

De repente están los dos en sus formas normales, Louis sentado en el regazo de Harry abrazados aún. Harry le sonríe y se levanta colocando sus manos con respeto bajo el trasero de Louis para que no caiga.

"Vamos Dalia, que tu hijo te espera."

Cuando llegan, con sus manos agarradas, se encuentran a Jay en el sofá con Aiden en su regazo y Zayn en el suelo frente a ella con una taza de té en sus manos.

"Y él es..?" pregunta curiosa Jay. "¿Al fin conseguiste buenos pantalones para buscar al padre de Aiden o-?"

Zayn con su mirada penetrante le hace señas de que corte eso, luego mira a Louis que esta ruborizado y con el entrecejo fruncido. Harry tiene cara de _quien-es-ella-y-me-siento-incómodo._

"Dije algo mal?" Pregunta levantándose y cargando a Aiden en sus brazos. Louis atraviesa la sala y agarra a su hijo en sus brazos ubicándose lo más lejos que puede de su madre.

"Jay, eso fue algo fuera de lugar y algo ofensivo." Dice Louis mientras su hijo juega con su nariz.

"Entonces preséntame a este muchacho bohemio." Sentencia Jay.

Zayn bufa tocando su cabello, se inclina agarrando a Aiden y con un biberón que había en el sofá desaparece por la puerta de la habitación de Louis. _Al menos no entró en su santuario de humo al que llama habitación,_ piensa Louis sentándose en el sofá. Harry hace lo mismo y Jay se mantiene en pie enfrente de Louis.

"Soy Harry, señora-"

"Johanna, madre de Louis. ¿Eres el padre de-"

"No señora" Responde Harry. "Pero lo he estado cuidando con el permiso de Louis desde que nació."

"Estuvo en la cesárea." Añade Louis. Suspira y Harry asiente.

"Co- Qué-" Jay boquea sorprendida por eso. Reorganiza sus ideas y suspira. "Lou. Dime cómo se conocieron."

"Entré a su floristería por ayuda cuando rompí fuente."

"No nos conocíamos de antes. Pero nos hemos estado conociendo-"

"Él es bueno conmigo y Aiden."

"¿Pero son novios o algo? Cristo. Qué locura esto."

"Si lo somos."

Louis mira a Harry atónito pero asiente con una sonrisa naciendo en sus labios.

 

 

"Eso fue raro, compañeros." Comenta Zayn mientras come pizza de la caja. "Buena forma de conocer a tu suegra eh."

Aiden abraza a su madre

"Casi me meo en mis pantalones. Sentía que mis orejas se alargaban y mi cola se esponjaba bajo mío." Comenta Louis.

" _Lou tiene esta costumbre de estar siempre a punto de hacer pipí_."

"Cállate Harold."  


❈

Louis deja a Aiden en su pequeño nido, Harry se acomoda en la cama con Louis y lo abraza arrullándolo para dormir.

"Entonces somos novios." Comenta Louis adormilado. "Creo estar seguro de que nunca participé en esa discusión."

"¿No quieres entonces?"

"Claro que si, tú tonto lobo."

Bosteza y se trasmuta a su forma de zorro. Harry abraza al pequeño zorro entre sus brazos para luego trasmutar a su lobo igual y brindarle suficiente calor a Louis.

La tranquilidad sin embargo no dura mucho cuando el potente sollozo de Aiden los despierta y tienen que despertar. Louis gime y salta de la cama volviéndose humano para agarrar entre sus brazos al bebé.

"Shh lindo bebé. Todos debemos dormir, no todos dormimos largas siestas en la tarde. Shh."

Aiden sigue llorando, con su carita roja y su mano llena de babas siendo arrojada al pecho de Louis. Fuertes pulmones que hacen a Zayn en la otra habitación soltar fuertes lamentos de gato. Harry lo mira desde la cama con sus ojos penetrantes atento por si necesita o pasa algo, luego escucha pequeñas patitas en el suelo. La puerta se abre sin siquiera preguntar y Louis tiene que bajar la mirada ante el gato negro que hay en su puerta.

Zayn se transforma nuevamente y cruza los brazos con el ceño fruncido.

"Necesito dormir sabes," Dice con voz rasposa. Bosteza y se toca los oídos. "Y tú bebé zorrito no me deja hacerlo. ¿No estará enfermo o qué?" La pregunta hace a Louis asustarse y tocar la cara de su hijo que wow está simplemente ardiendo en calor y lágrimas.

"Oh mi dios. Oh mi dios." Mira a Harry y este se transforma en humano rápidamente.

"¿Necesita doctor?"

"No se, solo está caliente-"

"Y llora mucho." Completa Zayn tratando de no quedarse dormido ahí apoyando en el marco.

Zayn coge los teléfonos y billeteras mientras Louis coge una gran sabana y envuelve a su bebé y Harry corre escaleras abajo para llamar un taxi.

Cuando llegan al hospital más cercano, Louis tiene que firmar unos papeles, y espera al rededor de unos largos y malditos quince minutos hasta que luego está frente a un doctor. Con Harry y Zayn tras él.

"¿Quiénes son los padres?"

"Yo, solamente." Responde Louis.

"Mhm, ¿tu hijo trasmuta a zorro también?"

"Eh, si- solo lo hizo una vez. Toda mi familia trasmuta a zorro excepto mi madre, que es un lince."

"Inusual," siguen tecleando. "Pero así es la genética." 

De repente se levanta y alza a Aiden sin permiso mirándolo fijamente. Las orejas de Louis no tardan en aparecer de los nervios, y los grandes colmillos de Harry también, receloso.

El doctor lo mira por un largo momento para luego abrir la boca del bebé, se lo entrega a Louis y se sienta nuevamente.

"Señora madre, sólo es su encía preparándose para dar lugar en algunos meses a los dientes." Dice simple el doctor. "Sin embargo, compre estos medicamentos que son para la fiebre por si le llega a aumentar más de lo usual."

❈

Comienza con los sofás llenos de babas por todos lados, luego con almohadas rotas y finalmente con un Zayn llorando por su nido destruido.

"Le duelen sus encías Zayn." se excusa Louis con Aiden en sus brazos, riendo mientras muerde su mano.

"Y yo ya no tengo donde dormir. ¡Todo esta lleno de baba!"

"Le compraré algún juguete. Lo traeré en cuanto termine mi jornada de trabajo." Besa a Louis y luego la cabeza de Aiden, inclina su cabeza hacia Zayn para luego salir del apartamento.

"Ojalá que Harry me compre un nuevo nido." Bufa y se acuesta en el sofá para mirar televisión.

Louis deja a Aiden en el suelo frente a Zayn y observa la habitación de Zayn, se sienta en su nido. Es cálido y con colores suaves, no blanco ni negro, pasteles. Las sábanas aún mantienen el calor del cuerpo de Zayn. Louis se acomoda ahí y cierra los ojos.

_Bueno, está algo lleno de babas en los bordes._ Piensa casi dormido. Sueña con colores, sin formas y cosas cálidas.

 

Harry le sonríe al hombre y le entrega su cambio.

"El ramo de rosas llegará a la dirección que usted me dio en alrededor de..." Harry mira la dirección que anotó, frunciendo el ceño. "Mhm, quince minutos."

"Gracias"

"Tenga un buen día."

Harry busca entre unos papeles y luego llama. En un momento de la parte de atrás llega una mujer. Le entrega el ramo y la dirección. Ella le sonríe cariñosa y Harry le responde rápido con una pequeña sonrisa para luego llamar por su número privado. Ella sale de la tienda y prende su carro para hacer la entrega.

"¿Dalia?" Escucha un bufido por la línea.

"Soy Zayn."

"Mierda." Exclama. "¿Louis?"

"Soy Zayn carajo, él está durmiendo en mi nido-"

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo?"

"Compañero, no se, Louis solo dejo a a Aiden conmigo y fue a mi habitación, cuando ya estaba nervioso con Aiden babeando mis piernas fui a buscarlo y estaba durmiendo." Explica rápido escuchando los gruñidos graves de Harry.

"Voy para allá."

"Déjalo dormir," Le dice Zayn suave. "Sabes muy bien que no duerme por calmar y alimentar al bebé."

"Per-"

"Cállate, deja de ser celoso y estúpido. Deja que descanse." Zayn le cuelga volviéndose jalea en el sofá.

Harry suelta el celular atónito y lo mira como si le fuera a responder. Nunca pensó que el flemático gato negro fuera a sacar sus garras alguna vez. _Bueno_ de forma figurada, porque una vez en su forma de gato y Harry en su forma de lobo jugando, Zayn pasó sus uñas por su oreja dejando marca. Toca la herida ya seca inconscientemente.

"Descríbeme lo que ella es para ti, algo sencillo." es lo que siempre dice a sus clientes.

"Elisa es," comienza el hombre al que atiende ahora. "pureza, paz, dulzura-" Harry comienza a buscar entre tarros de flores bien cuidadas, y cuando regresa a donde el hombre, le sonríe.

"Entonces una _Magnolia_ para ella será."

Una chica joven se acerca y cuando Harry a despachado al cliente, ella se empina mirando a todos lados menos los ojos de él.

"Cuéntame."

"Deseo... eh, confesar mis sentimientos a un amigo, pero no se como reaccionará así que pe-"

"¿Pensaste que dar una flor al estilo victoriano salvaría tu pellejo?" ella asiente y él busca en su mente. "Mhm, ya se cual será"

Harry trae con él un pequeño arreglo de _Peonias_ rosas pastel. Las amarra con una cinta azul y las entrega, ella paga y antes de que comience a caminar a la salida Harry toca su brazo y le da una sonrisa gentil.

"Deberías de hacer algo- como para que él entienda. No todos aun creen en las dedicatorias y sus significados de las flores, cariño." es todo lo que dice, ella asiente y se va.

Ayuda a cuatro clientes más, escogiendo y dándoles indicaciones sencillas sobre las flores. Cuando ya ha pasado el tiempo suficiente de trabajo, Harry cuelga su delantal apagando todas la luces exteriores e interiores. Camina con las manos en sus bolsillos hasta que llega a una tienda infantil. Compra lo que necesita y suspira alegre, luego entra a otra tienda y cuando sale con grandes bolsas llenas de sábanas nuevas se dirige a su hogar.

_Hogar_.

Un extraño lugar con gente encantadora que lo aprecia así peleen y se saquen lágrimas de risa. Donde Louis lo espera ansioso y deseoso para regalarle besos suaves en sus mejillas y labios, con Aiden en sus brazos mostrando una alegre cara con babas. Y Zayn, que a pesar de extraño y pasivo-agresivo, es muy gentil y amoroso con cualquiera que entra aquel piso.

❈

Zayn no quería insultar el asqueroso intento de desayuno que Louis se esmeró en hacer, pero no pudo retener las palabras que le fluían y antes de que reaccionara, un vaso cayó al suelo haciéndose añicos, gruñidos lo amenazaron y una cuchara pegó en su mejilla por parte de Louis.

Habían tenido esta rutina asquerosa y tóxica durante una semana, y Zayn no sabía como detenerlo. El pelear por estupideces y terminar llorando juntos. Por suerte para Zayn, Harry nunca estaba en esos momentos pero cuando regresaba y veía al pequeño zorro corriendo por todos lados o escondido entre su nido, su humor cambiaba y lo único que separaba a Zayn de una prematura muerte era el salir corriendo por la escalera de incendios.

Así que si, hizo eso apenas sintió la cuchara caer al suelo. Saltó de la silla, corrió trasmutando en su animal y escapó de las garras y colmillos de Harry.

Cuando vio que había corrido más de cinco calles sin parar y ya le faltaba el aire, se detuvo cambiando a su forma normal. Entró en un bar y llamó a la tienda de tatuajes diciendo que no podía ir ese día. Se sentó en la barra, abrió comprobando cuánto dinero tenía y comenzó a pedir licor fuerte. Uno tras otro. Un partido de fútbol se veía en el televisor del bar, reflejando una victoria para algún equipo de camisa roja pero a Zayn le importaba una mierda.

Se sentía agotado emocionalmente.

Así que siguió tomando cuando muy en el fondo sabía que con los sentimientos que guardaba no habría un buen desenlace ahí.  


Louis había estado preocupado por Zayn durante más de una semana, le angustiaba el ver las ojeras del gato cada vez más oscuras y profundas, las peleas que se formaban hasta cuando nadie hablaba, y la mirada enferma y enfadada que Zayn enviaba gratis a Harry cuando esté no lo veía. No había hablado de eso con nadie, lo mantenía en su mente esperando que la guerra interna que mantenía Zayn algún día desapareciera y volviera a ser el mismo de antes. El Zayn que fumaba en las escaleras, que dibujaba en las paredes y que cambiaba el canal cuando algo le gustaba a Louis sólo para ver cómo las orejas del zorro aparecían enfandándose.

Así que cuando Louis abrazado de Harry en el sofá veían Top Gun sin prestar atención realmente, llegó Zayn tropezando con la puerta y sus pies, oliendo a sucio, moho, alcohol y colonia barata, supo que iría todo mal.

Louis se levantó rápido y cerró la puerta de la habitación donde Aiden dormía. Harry se acercó a Zayn analizándolo, pero cuando esté iba a dar otro paso, Zayn explotó.

"Quédate donde estás, ma-maldito lobo." Trastabillaba y mordía su lengua, intentando hablar claro, pero sus ojos rojo estaban en otro lugar.

"Zay-"

"Cállate, pequeña puta." Suelta Zayn riendo. "Qu-Qué tengo algo que decir."

"No ofendas así a Louis." Respondió Harry al segundo, su voz estaba gruesa y potente.

_Peligro_ , gritaba una voz en el interior de Louis, pero él da un paso adelante mirando a Zayn que trata de mantenerse en pie.

"Me res-ssbala por los huevos, si te ofende, que desde que llegaste acá no haces más que ofenderte." Da pasos largos y toma por la camisa a Harry, que permanece imperturbable. "Eso, mantén tu cara de idiota." Habla bajo pero a la vez fuerte y claro. "Llegas aquí de la nada, no me preguntan y tengo que compartir mi desayuno contigo," Escupe al suelo. "mi piso, y sin embargo muevo algo y sufro por ello-"

"¿Entonces este show que haces es porque estás celoso o algo?" Escupe Louis desde donde está. "Si es eso, madura o mejor, me voy para que no sufras más-"

Lo interrumpe una carcajada de Zayn, soltando agresivo a Harry, camina hasta Louis. "¿Quién cuido, se preocupó y aguantó tus llantos cuando llegaste del bar aquel día, exclamando que la vida era una mierda porque olvidaste llevar condones? ¿O cuando estaba en el suelo lleno de moco y lágrimas ajenas con una prueba marcando positivo? No, no son celos, cariño. Es el hecho de que he sido tu trapo de mierda y cuando esté incompetente lobo te abandone, como todos hacen, tendré que estar ahí...-" Zayn toca la cara Louis, y él alza la mirada y ve la frenética cara de su amigo. "Pero no más. Cuando te dejen y vuelvas a ser la puta de antes, estarás solo-"

Louis es soltado de repente y ve como Harry estrella a Zayn contra la pared con mucha fuerza, mostrándole sus colmillos y sacando algo de sangre del costado de Zayn con sus garras. Lo agita y lo insulta, golpeándole la cara y abdomen mientras Zayn solo ríe escupiendo sangre fuera de su mismo.

"¡Basta!" Louis grita pero es ignorado. Se acerca y arrastra sus garras por la espalda y brazos de Harry. "¡Basta! ¡Idiotas! ¡Suficiente!"

Harry se aparta y Zayn cae al suelo, sin moverse. Louis abraza a Harry por la parte de atrás hasta que esté se voltea y lo mira con los ojos completamente negros. "Calma, Harry." Harry comienza a tocar examinando el cuerpo de Louis. Louis pone sus manos en las mejillas de él sosteniéndolo fuerte. "Mírame, estoy bien. Por Cristo, cálmate."

"Da-Dalia" suspira y Louis le besa la mejilla varías veces. "Bien. Si, bueno."

Louis lo suelta y se aparta mirando como Zayn se levanta solo y sale de la casa sin decir o mirar a nadie.

❈

Pasa el cumpleaños de Harry, el día de los tontos y otros meses más, y Zayn no regresaba. No llamadas, no textos, no señales de humo. Nada. Al principio, Louis pensó en dejar que fluyera y se calmara todo. Pero literalmente todo se murió. Harry cuidaba de Aiden mientras Louis dedicaba una hora diaria a buscar información sobre Zayn, pero en la tienda de tatuajes no sabía de él desde hace mucho tiempo. Jay tampoco sabía nada, e incluso su hermana Lottie que era muy cercana a Zayn no sabía nada del morocho.

Así que poco a poco dejo de salir todos los días y de revisar el registro de llamadas. El apartamento había dejado de oler a menta y cigarro. Ahora era solo el olor primavera de Harry el que era más fuerte.

Louis ayudaba a Harry en la floristería los días que se sentía solo en el apartamento. Ellos no hablaban casi de lo sucedido ese día, ya que Louis siempre excusaba a Zayn.

_"Él estaba deprimido desde hace mucho. Tenía que dejar salir algo algún día, creo."_

_"Estaba ebrio y drogado."_

_"Simplemente no era él. Lo conozco."_

Aiden había comenzado a mostrar sus pequeñas orejas de zorro de vez en cuando, y cuando estaba feliz o reía mucho, aparecía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas con una esponjosa y pequeña cola también.

"Es tan lindo e idéntico a ti Dalia."

"Que tonto eres lobo."

Harry le sonrío y acomodó a Aiden en su regazo.

"¿Nunca supiste quién era el padre de él?" Pregunta mirando a Aiden que mordía un peluche.

"No."

"¿Seguro?"

"Yo- no sé." Louis se mueve incómodo. Muerde sus labios fuerte. "Zayn dijo aquel día muchas cosas, pero eran ciertas.., Antes salía mucho de juerga, dejaba la universidad a un lado.... yo- era algo coqueto y vivía al máximo."

Las orejas de Louis se agachan avergonzado por contar eso, pero eso es lo que es él, era. Igual. No importa. ¿O si?

"Lo que dijo Zayn fue muy agresivo. No merecías escuchar eso, espero que lo sepas, Dalia." Harry le acaricia el cabello suave. "Por mal o excesivo que hayas sido en el pasado." Louis no dice nada. Sólo se inclina y lo besa fuerte y largamente.

❈

Una tarde tocan a la puerta y Harry abre.

"¿Quien es, lobo?" Grita desde la habitación. Aiden suelta babas y sonidos alegres. "¿Lobo?"

Louis se levanta y sale de la habitación, colocándose una camisa. Alza la vista y ve un gato negro en medio de la pequeña sala.

"¿Zayn?"

El gato asiente y ronronea triste.

"Estás vivo, tonto gato." Dice cayendo al suelo para abrazar al gato que poco a poco se convierte en humano.

"Perdón." Es lo único que dice. La voz de Zayn suena árida, como si no la hubiese usado en largo tiempo. " _Perdón perdón perdón perdón_."

"Mierda, te extrañe."

Louis suelta lágrimas y abraza aún más fuerte a Zayn. Lo suelta de repente y lo mira de arriba abajo varias veces.

"¡¿Donde diablos hasta estado?! ¿Por que no llamaste alguna vez?! ¡Tu idiota egocéntrico!"

"Creo que es mejor que Zayn tome una ducha y luego lo atacas con preguntas, Dalia." Propone Harry, y Louis olfatea.

_Ok, si._ Zayn necesita una maldita ducha.  


Cuando sale, de su propia habitación (la cuál ni Louis intento abrir la puerta) con ropa nueva y oliendo mejor, Louis resopla y acaricia el pelaje del gran lobo que duerme en su regazo.

"Perdón." Vuelve a decir Zayn, encendiendo un cigarrillo.

"No pasa nada, compañero." Dice Louis. "Extrañaba el olor a cigarro en el ambiente." Añade. Zayn le sonríe.

"No he podido dejar de pensar ni un solo día en toda la basura que dije en contra tuya. Me descontrolé y lo lamento tanto."

"Te dije-"

"En el momento que salí me convertí en gato. Más de cuatro meses sin trasmutar o hablar. No fui con mi familia. Yo- no se cómo pero conseguí vivir todo este tiempo con poca comida que me daban. Estuve en Liverpool."

"¿Todo este tiempo?"

"Si."

"Demonios."

Silencio.

"Te extrañe tanto."

"Y yo lo lamento tanto, Louis."

❈

Harry trabaja ese mes nevado más fuerte que nunca. Y cuando es tiempo de cerrar, hace todo rápido y trasmuta para llegar más rápido aún.

Cuando llega a casa, abraza a Aiden y besa a Louis. Saluda a Jay y Zayn también.

"Entonces, un año tiene el pequeño Aiden." Comenta alegre haciendo reír al bebé.

"Y un año juntos más o menos también."

"Si, pequeña Dalia."

Jay los llama y prenden las velas del pequeño pastel con sólo una vela encima del glaseado azul. Todos cantan, pero se detienen abruptamente cuando aún pequeño zorro, diminuto, salta de los brazos de Harry hasta la mesa y comienza a morder el pastel.

_"¡Aiden!"_  


Una semana después Aiden duerme en casa de su abuela Jay mientras Zayn, Harry y Louis beben chupitos en la barra de un bar.

Zayn alza la mano con la cual tiene agarrada una botella de vodka llamando la atención de muchos curiosos.

"¡Por el cumpleaños número veinticinco de Louis Tomlinson! ¡Y feliz navidad!" Y baja la botella a la boca abierta de Louis vaciando lo que queda en la garganta del zorro.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños!" Corea la gente y de la nada hay más chupitos en frente de ellos.

"Cortesía de la casa, para el zorro." Dice el barman.

Louis comienza a tomarlos sin respirar y sus orejas y cola se agitan alegres.

"¡Diez!" Grita Zayn.

" _¡Suficiente Dalia_!" Grita Harry en su oreja pero él sigue tomando lo más rápido que puede. Baja quemando uno mientras el otro ya lo saborea su lengua, sintiendo como sus piernas y brazos fallan a medida que pasa el alcohol por su garganta.

"¡Diecisiete!"

Louis le tiemblan las manos y su cola se mueve más rápido.

"¡Veinte!"

Algunos curiosos han comenzando a gritar al compás de Zayn.

"¡Veintiuno!"

"¡Veintidós!"

" _¡Louis! ¡Cariño!_ " Grita Harry y Louis niega sonriendo mientras coge otro chupito.

"¡Veintitrés!"

"¡Veinticuatro!"

"¡Veinticinco!" Louis suelta el último vaso arrojándolo con fuerza y cae en los brazos de Harry que lo abraza mientras todos cantan un Feliz Cumpleaños al Querido Zorro.

"Vamos fuera." Grita Harry. Louis no entiende, todo da vueltas y le tiemblan las piernas pero asiente dándole besos en el pecho desnudo.

Harry lo carga fuera mientras todos aún brindan por el zorro cumpleañero. Se sientan en el borde de la calle en el suelo atrayendo a Louis a su pecho.

"Dalia."

"¿Mhmm?"

"Te quiero mucho."

"A t-ti iguaa-al."

"Feliz cumpleaños."

Louis en medio de su niebla piensa en cómo pasa el tiempo rápido, en como paso de estar solo a tener una familia un tanto caótica pero agradable. Abraza más a Harry y asiente varias veces ya sin motivo.

"Feliz navidad."

"F-feliz navidad Hazza."

Harry lo besa fuerte en los labios.

"Louis."

"¿Harry?"

"¿Sabes el significado de la flor Dalia?"

Louis mira el oscuro cielo y niega con la cabeza fuerte. "Nopp." Responde haciendo sonar la p.

"Bien. Significa fidelidad, felicidad, agradecimiento y amor eterno-" busca en su bolsillo. Louis se aparta y mira con curiosidad lo que esconden las manos de Harry. Sus ojos derraman lágrimas.

Harry limpia con una mano las mejillas de Louis. "No llores pequeño hombre de nieve." le sonríe con todo y hoyuelos. Besa sus mejillas luego.

"Tonto lobo." Le sonríe y asiente antes de que siquiera Harry siga hablando.

"¿Te casarías conmigo, pequeña Dalia?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entonces, media vida y termine esto. Espero que les haya gustado, lo hice luego de pasar la borrachera del 24’ cuando la idea vino a mi mientras veía un especial The Simpsons con la cabeza a estallar.
> 
> Doy las gracias a un amigo (el cual dedico esto) por tomar un pedazo de su tiempo y ser el primero en haber leído esto y darme su valiosa opinión. 
> 
> Les deseo de todo corazón un buen año y buenas vibras a cada uno de ustedes!!


End file.
